Amantes
by lorenina
Summary: Lemon! Los dos amantes más ardientes de Hogwarts son pillados ¿cómo reacciona el tercero?


La pelirroja lo atrajo hacia así mientras jadeaba de placer.

Él la iba desvistiendo poco a poco, mientras le besaba el cuello. Ella, rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas y le masajeaba el cuello. Apretaba fuertemente, y bajo la tela de los pantalones de él, notaba algo duro, realmente duro.

Sentados donde estaban, de noche, en una de las mesas de la oscura y desierta biblioteca, compartían uno de los momentos más morbosos, excitantes y placenteros que la joven había conocido junto al moreno.

Tuvo que reprimir un gritito cuando sintió cómo él se deshacía de la camisa de ella de su uniforme, después, cómo le desabrochaba el sujetador. Se detuvo un momento y la observó.

Se miraron a los ojos. Ella, sentada sobre una mesa de madera maciza rodeada de libros colocados galantemente sobre la estantería y él de pie, enfrente de ella. La acarició por los hombros, los senos, el vientre… después, contuvieron una risita y volvieron a besarse apasionadamente, mientras él palpaba debajo de su falda y se deshacía de sus braguitas.

Finalmente, le quitó la falda.

La obligó a tumbarse sobre la mesa de madera. Ella seguía sonriendo de puro placer, mientras le rodeaba el torso con las manos. Subió las piernas a la mesa, y él, completamente vestido, se sentó encima de ella.

Aquella ventaja, verla tan vulnerable, le excitaba tanto a él como a ella, cosa que demostró la joven bajándole la cremallera del pantalón, empujándole a él y subiéndose arriba mientras se movía rítmicamente.

- No sabía que fueras tan perversa, Lily Evans- suspiró el moreno, con su típica sonrisa entre pícara y maliciosa. Comenzó a masajearle los senos mientras ella combaba su espalda y buscaba el placer por ella misma, mientras que él se dejaba hacer.

Después, para evitar que un gemido de placer saliera por los labios de la pelirroja, él la atrajo hacia sí y la besó desesperadamente. Rodaron por la mesa y él, entonces, se colocó encima de ella.

- ¡Desvístete!- ordenó ella, con un susurro.

Pero él volvió a sonreír perversamente.

- ¡No!- respondió.

Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en el cuello. Aprovechando la cercanía, ella le arrancó la camisa y los montones de botones de su camisa saltaron enredador.

Rodeó su cuerpo, mientras él continuaba embistiendo, primero lentamente, luego más deprisa. Ella pasó sus piernas por encima de los hombros de él, y tubo que morderse el brazo para no soltar un alarido de auténtico y lujurioso placer.

Finalmente, sus cuerpos se agotaron y se colocaron en una posición más cómoda y reposaron durante unos minutos. Finalmente, ella llamó con un hechizo los botones perdidos de la camisa de él y su propia ropa.

Se percató por el rabillo del ojo cómo él no la dejaba de mirar mientras se colocaba el sujetador y la camisa. Fue a coger sus braguitas, cuando él la detuvo.

- Dámelas como recuerdo- pidió.

Ella sonrió pícaramente y se las metió por dentro del pantalón.

- Como quiera, mi chico salvaje- le susurró. Le mordió la oreja y se puso encima la falda. Se calzó, y fue a levantarse, cuando él la detuvo y la hizo sentarse junto a él. La miró sonriente y comenzó a deslizar sus manos por debajo de su falda. Pero ella, chascó la lengua.

- Otra vez- pidió.- Nos podían descubrir.

- Como tú quieras, Lily Evans- concedió él.

Se levantaron, ella se arregló y él declaró que iría después, para que nadie sospechara.

Lily abandonó la biblioteca a hurtadillas, mientras se sentía incómoda al no llevar la ropa interior. Sentía tan vívidamente sus muslos en esa parte… negó con la cabeza, se obligó a sí misma a guardar la compostura, cuando, se encontró con un moreno, que se la comía con los ojos.

Ella le sonrió tontamente y pasó de largo.

Por experiencias excitantes, aquella noche había tenido suficiente, no quería que nadie tuviera una idea confundida de ella.

Sintió cómo el moreno la seguía, la sonreía, entraba con ella en la Sala Común de la Torre y ella desapareció.

**(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó su moreno preferido.

Ella estaba tumbada sobre la cama abandonada de la Casa de los Gritos. La habitación estaba destrozada, pero él había insistido en que no pasaba nada, sino, estaba allí para defenderla.

Ella se rió ante ese comentario, alegando que ella sí sabía defenderse.

- ¿Porqué tendría que pasar algo?- preguntó ella.

- ¿Me estás provocando?- preguntó él.

Ella se rió, sin miedo a bajar la voz. Tenía que reconocer que era mucho más excitante tener relaciones en lugares en los que podían pillarles, pero también era liberador, por una vez, manifestar lo que realmente sentían.

Aquellas llamas de pasión que los unían y los engullían. Aquella locura que hacía que la pelirroja se mareara de placer y no fuera consciente de lo que hacía.

Luego, se sentía culpable. Ella no le quería, y él a ella tampoco, pero no podían evitarlos. Los unía la pasión, pero nada más… y mientras fuera divertido ¿qué importaba aquello?

Para variar y no caer en la rutina aburrida, él se desvistió completamente, haciendo teatro, tarareando una canción para deleite de ella, mientras se reía, lo animaba y, luego, se unía a su baile.

Desnudos completamente volvieron a la cama, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió tras ellos.

Sorprendidos, más que asustados, se volvieron y vieron allí a una persona, en la puerta que los miraba entre divertido y excitado.

- ¿Por qué paráis?- preguntó.- Me estaba gustando mucho- confesó. Sonrió más ampliamente.

Ambos no supieron qué hacer.

Ambos sabían lo que él sentía, pero no supieron qué hacer.

Ambos, abrazados, desnudos, azorados, observaban a un James Potter bastante diferente.

- Sirius, Lily… ¿qué deciros? No me lo hubiera esperado.

Se encogió de hombros y se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Puedo participar?


End file.
